Chariot Master
The Chariot Master (戦車の主 Sensha no Nushi, "Chariot Master") is a legendary, departed warrior whose sole purpose is to guard the Lightning Chariot. His home is a tall tower high in the night sky. The Chariot Master had many names and used to serve under a master, but his master and comrades died long ago, leaving the Chariot Master alone for countless years. The only companions he had left in his life were his chariot-pulling unicorns, Phos and Lux. He is voiced by Alan Oppenheimer in the English version of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Physical Appearance The Chariot Master appears as a ghostly figure whose entire body is made up of blue flames. The only notable features of his face are his glowing white eyes and teeth, giving him a skeleton-like visage. He wears a helmet with jagged, uneven horns, and has long, blond hair flowing out from beneath it. His outfit consists of gauntlets, a pauldron over his left shoulder, a tattered gladiator's skirt, and broken down, metallic boots. Appearances Chapter 19: The Lightning Chariot In need of the Lightning Chariot, Pit travels to the Lightning Chariot Base and meets the Chariot Master, who seems displeased to have intruders. Pit tries to ask him for the Lightning Chariot, but the Chariot Master adamantly refuses, forcing the angel to seek him out at the top of the tower. Once Pit reaches the top, the Chariot Master instructs him to grab Phos's reins, then begins racing with him on a race track in order for Pit to prove his worth. After his defeat, the Chariot Master deems Pit worthy of the Lightning Chariot, entrusting it to him before peacefully passing away. Battle Style Rather than a regular battle, Pit will be riding in Phos's chariot while fighting the Chariot Master on a race track. The Chariot Master has three primary attacks—a lightning bolt, laying three mines in quick succession, and firing six projectiles. When he falls behind, he will boost his speed to catch up to Pit. Idol Description Chariot Master Master of the Lightning Chariot. Long ago, he fought in wars of the gods. His body may be ruined, but by walking the soldier's path in death, the master's soul still burns. He fights Pit to determine if the angel is worthy of the chariot. Trophy Description Chariot Master A legendary and powerful soldier, he controls the Lightning Chariot. Normally the eyes are the windows to the soul, but the Chariot Master's actual body is long gone, and his eyes burn like the rest of his warrior spirit. He will surrender the Lightning Chariot to a worthy foe. Quotes *''"Who dares trespass on my domain? Leave before you get hurt!"'' - Upon Pit's arrival at the tower *''"Another uninvited guest? Very well. At least show your face. So my Lightning Chariot can erase you from existence!"'' - In response to Hades *''"If you want the Lightning Chariot, you must prove your worth."'' *''"For my own master, I would not hesitate to dirty these hands."'' *''"I've suffered countless war wounds, but none greater than the loss of my master."'' *''"All I have left in this life are my faithful steeds, Phos and Lux."'' *''"The warrior's path inevitably leads to loss. I have no qualms about this."'' *''"Ah heh heh... I seem to have drowned in your reservoir of strength."'' - After being defeated by Pit *''"This is the only way things can end for an old warrior. I have no regrets."'' *''"I'm trusting you with Phos and Lux. And the future of this realm."'' Gallery Lightningchariotart.png|Artwork of the Chariot Master riding the Lightning Chariot. Chariot Master's Portraits.png|The Chariot Master's portraits. Chariotmasterarcard.png|AR Card of the Chariot Master. Chariotmasterscreencap1.png|The Chariot Master upon his defeat. Chariotmasterscreencap2.png Trivia *The Chariot Master bears a resemblance to the Hero's Shade from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Both of them are spirits of warriors who pass something down to the current hero (the Lightning Chariot for the Chariot Master, and the Hidden Skills for the Hero's Shade) and entrust them with the safety of the future. *The Chariot Master shares his English voice actor, Alan Oppenheimer, with Dyntos. Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Uprising enemies Category:Unaffiliated Category:Unaffiliated enemies Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Allies